


The Disparities Between Modern And Ancient Elves

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AceAro Inquisitor, Elvhen Biology, Fantasy racism I guess, Gen, Inquisitor From a Different World, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Man OC Inquisitor, Weird Elvhen behavior and practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Inquisitor Omael notices the difference between Solas and the average elf, and later links him to the Sentinels of Mythal’s Temple. Wrow, Solas is way older than Oma originally thought.Oh, and a few of the Ancient Elves seem to be sort of courting him? Too bad for them that he’s really not the romance or sex type.Ah well. They can do whatever until they start pushing boundaries too much.Or trying to kill each other.What a headache.





	The Disparities Between Modern And Ancient Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hcs of how ancient elves may differ in both physiology and behavior in comparison to modern elves.
> 
> Also, because Solas is like...such an obvious bastard. Like come on.
> 
> Anyways. A few of the default Inquisitors do show up as just regular characters later on, and things different a lot due to Oma being not of this world, and not really human, though he appears mostly human.
> 
> He is, however, an OP Character and probably a Gary-Stu so if u don’t like that, then stop reading cause I stop for no one.

Now, Oma wasn’t going to call himself an expert on Elvhen physiology or mannerisms, but he had always been very good at picking out patterns and differences in all things, including people. This allowed him to read the intentions of others and catch on quickly to things they didn’t say.

It also allowed him to discover, very quickly, how much Solas differed from other elves. 

Most elves were frighteningly thin due to years of starvation, enslavement, and abuse. Their bodies almost like stick figures, their faces gaunt and their eyes far too big because of how hollow their cheeks were. Both the men and the women were slight, short little things, and Oma always worried that they might be blown away with the wind from just how tiny they were.

Granted, their warriors had some meat on their bones, but Oma could still wrap his fingers around an average Elvhen warrior’s biceps and have his finger touch.

Then again, Oma had very long fingers, even though his hands were rather small.

Either way, elves were typically tiny and thin, with their mages being even smaller, which would mean that one would suspect that Solas, an Elvhen hedge mage, would be just as slight as them. Instead, he was nearly double the size of your average Elvhen warrior, despite being a bookish mage.

His mannerisms were different, too. 

Most elves had learned to make themselves even smaller, to hide or avoid abuse from the humans. They were often meek out of necessity, and their strides were like the scuttling of frightened nugs. 

Solas, on the other hand, stood tall and proud, and walked with a swagger- fitting, for a man named, “Pride.” Despite his obvious superiority, he still pretended to be some nondescript Elvhen apostate. 

He was so bad at it, though.

Oma honestly had no fucking idea how even his advisors had no suspicions about him, though he figured it was due to them all being humans raised in a society where they had no reason to fear anything from an elf.

Oma, as well, had never been raised in a world where he’d worry about elves, but he was also not raised to believe anyone could be harmless. No- anyone could be a potential threat, and none should be overlooked regardless of any preconceptions one may have. 

So, right from the beginning, Solas was a shady bitch. 

Granted, he was a fountain of knowledge, and his voice and cadence were perfect to lull Oma into a nice sleep, but he was obviously hiding something. He was a snooty bastard, too, with his assumption that Oma was some kind of “Avvar barbarian”.

Sure, Oma’s people shared some similarities to Avvar, but they weren’t, and even if they were, it’s extremely crude to call them or the Avvar “barbaric”. It’s not like either of those groups locked up and abused people for existing, like the Chantry did. 

Anyways, point is that Solas was weird, but not because he was a mage infatuated with the Fade. He was weird because of how different he was from the elves around him. From his body, to how he held himself and walked, to how he talked, he was different.

And as he became more comfortable with the fledgling Inquisition, and Oma himself, more strange behavior began to surface.

Granted, Oma found his behaviors to me more familiar, since his people acted similarly, but from an elf? 

Well, it felt oddly out of place, in comparison to city elves. Granted, his mannerisms were similar to Dalish elves, but they were still very, very different.

Oma noticed that he’d seemed to have claimed a certain area as strictly his. At Haven, he had his own cabin, and in Skyhold, his rotunda. This would have been normal, except for how he reacted or how he tried not to react when people intruded upon his area.

It was fine if he invited you, and it was fine if Oma entered his claimed space, but anyone else, especially other elves or even Qunari, and he’d bristle like an offended cat. Oma would also hear him bite back a defensive growl or hiss before he’d catch himself and flash his unnaturally sharp teeth at whoever was in his place in a strained imitation of a friendly smile.

In addition to that, Oma also recognized him scent-marking things and sometimes people. Namely, Solas had a tendency to unconsciously scent-mark him by rubbing his cheek against Oma’s cheek, and by running his hands over Oma’s arms. 

He’d also subtly smell Oma every time they’d come across one another, and his nose would scrunch up as he suppressed a growl anytime he smelled someone else on him, before he’d change his expression to a more friendly and welcoming one, offering outstretched arms for a friendly hug. 

Those hugs were mostly just to take Oma’s scent in and either renew Solas’ own scent on him, or cover up the foreign scent clinging to him.

This was a behavior that Oma recognized easily from both his own people, and from Qunari. Both Bull and Adaar tended to do similar things, though unlike Solas, they were less grouchy when Oma came to them smelling like someone else.

Then again, both had accepted that Oma wasn’t the type to be interested in anyone, unlike Solas, who didn’t seem to fully grasp his own feelings towards Oma while still staking a claim on him. 

And that’s even despite knowing Oma wasn’t the relationship type. Solas really was a prideful bastard, but at least he didn’t explicitly make any moves on him. So long as he kept an amicable distance, Oma didn’t feel it important enough to address.

Solas’ odd behaviors and overall appearance were questionable, but Oma wrote them off as being unimportant, since they didn’t interfere with anything super serious.

That is, until he met the Sentinels of Mythal’s Temple.

There, things began to fall into place.

Solas’ oddly healthy appearance matched the Sentinels in height and build, as well as his strut and how he held himself. They spoke in a similar way, their auras felt similar, and when the remaining Sentinels opted to actually come with them to Skyhold and stay for a while, their mannerisms matched his as well.

So, the conclusion: Solas was an ancient elf.

Go fucking figure.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
